


Many Faces

by TheDarkLightWithin



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLightWithin/pseuds/TheDarkLightWithin
Summary: Chance meetings and deep talks
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Many Faces

The streets were littered with people as Y/N moved swiftly through the crowd. The market was bustling as merchants had come from near and far to sale their goods to the people of Mirfield. Though the market itself was open for business six out of seven days, the merchants from other lands only came one out of seven. 

She smiled politely as she walked, greeting the children who ran past her as they played. A frown graced her face for a moment when an older woman pushed past her a little to unkindly. Y/N followed her with her eyes. She noticed the way the woman walked, her shoulders back, yet eyes frequently checking her own appearance; it was as if she felt superior and insecure all at once, perhaps that’s the emotional optimum in a shallow society.

Though she felt bad for the woman, Y/N couldn’t help but feel as though she couldn’t relate. She had never been one to worry about what the men of the town thought about her. She was somewhat of a lone wolf, moving in a sort of free-style motion that says that she was really happy with who she is, eyes on the sky, the trees and the birds, ballads in her soul as much as her ears.

Y/N shook her head, smiling to herself as she set off for the one place she could be herself entirely. She walked a little faster, eager to reach the acceptance of the forest that sat a few hundred yards from the edge of the town. 

To Y/N, the forest spoke of life untouched from every corner of land that wasn’t special enough to be part of it. It was and always would be a beauty that was put on display. A home to the strongest animals, brave enough to live without keepers; the way fate intended. 

Chaos. It flowed through too, just like every other being. The only difference being that it was a bit more powerful in the green freedom than that of the man-made towns.

As she drew near, Y/N let her lips curve up as she stepped through the first set of trees, letting her finger tips run over the beautiful trunks. She breathed deeply, taking in the smell that comforted her more than anything. To anyone brave enough to ask, she had always said that it was in the forest that she breathed in every way possible; Lungs, brain and soul. 

Ever since she could remember, it was the forest that she went to for rest, for serenity that flows as cool river waters.

She moved through the trees until she came to a stream that travelled through the forest and took a seat beside it. The water was clearer than that of the day before. Perhaps it had something to do with the sun that was shinning brightly over head, whereas the previous days weather was full of gloominess. 

She reached out and let the tips of her fingers submerge themselves in the stream. The water rippled from the motion. She watched it with a smile on her face, moving her hand back and forth through the water for a few moments. 

For some reason, however, the air free feeling she usually felt when she visited the forest was nowhere to be felt. She frowned, her hand coming to a gentle stop as she tried to will herself to feel the way she wanted to feel before suddenly, it hit her. Not with a stick, but with an overpowering sense of nerve. 

Someone or something was watching her. In seconds, her head whipped around as she looked over her shoulder at the figure that was imposing on her alone time. She eyed the oversized man for a moment, taking him in before she sighed and looked back to the water. It was the Witcher she had been hearing stories of. 

“I don’t want any trouble.” She found herself saying, the feeling of anxiousness seeping out of her slowly. 

He didn’t reply to her yet she heard him moving around behind her. She took a look over her shoulder once more, eyeing him as he tied his horse to a tree before rummaging through his things. Once he had found what he had been looking for, he made his way to the stream that she was currently sat at. 

Though he left a good amount of space between them, she still felt slightly awkward that he had chosen to use the water so close to her and not move a little further down where it was deeper. She didn’t bother to say anything, preferring to keep her attention on the water. It was going well until the nice clear water surrounding her hand began to tint with dirt. She frowned, looking over to the Witcher who was cleaning the mud from his skin. 

With a huff, she shook her head and pulled her hand from the water. Y/N sat back on her bottom, crossing her legs and deciding to wait until the white-haired man moved along. Surprisingly, it was him who broke the silence. 

“You’re the first I’ve come across whose not asked a million questions.” His voice was surprisingly low. 

Y/N looking over at him, tilting her head for a moment. “I need to know nothing so I’ll ask nothing." 

"Hm.” Geralt acknowledged her reply, his brows furrowing as he did. 

Something warm seemed to blossom in Geralt’s chest. It caused his frown to deepen as he stopped scrubbing his hand for a moment. The feeling left him pleased in a way. Pleased that he could have company of another an not be expected to have a full blown conversation. For the first time in a long, long time… He was annoyed that he wasn’t so good at expressing his feelings.

It was as though Y/N knew he wanted her to ask something as almost as soon as he felt the feeling, she opened her mouth. “What have you been hunting?” She sounded mildly interested. 

“Nothing as of yet.” Geralt admitted, his shoulders shrugging. “I heard Mirfield has a problem.”

“Mirfield has a problem with demons.” Y/N told him, bitterly. 

“Demon’s do not exist.” Geralt found himself telling her, turning to look over at her. 

“Demons wear many faces.” Y/N simply said, her own eyes locking on his. "They don’t want to be found.“


End file.
